I need you now
by animebaka4814
Summary: Chiara is in the hospital and Al is in for a shock. Human AU Title is a fail title, open to suggestions. This will be continued at some point. This is also my first post to FFN. Please write a review!


When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. Last thing I knew, I was in class, just about to leave, and then everything went dark. I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by people in an unfamiliar room. My boyfriend Alfred, my brother Feli, his girlfriend Monika, Nonno, Al's brother Matt, his pregnant girlfriend Julchen, and a doctor all surrounded me. Well, I guess that means I'm in a hospital, but _why_ was beyond me.

An excited-sounding mess of noise smacked me in the face, making the headache I didn't know I had worse, as everyone said something about how I was up.

"Shut up," I muttered. I guess someone heard me, because next thing I knew the doctor was herding everyone out.

"Al, stay," I don't know why I said it, but I did, and Al grabbed my hand as he sat down on a chair next to my bed.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Jennings," the woman, looking around 40, said to me. "You gave everyone quite a scare!" she said a bit too cheerfully.

I glared at her. "So, what the fuck is wrong with me?" I ask bluntly.

"Well, there's a number of things that contributed to you passing out like that." She flipped through her little clipboard, looking for something before she continued. "Dehydration, malnutrition, vaginal bleeding, pregnancy, high levels of vitamin-"

"What was that last one?" Al cut the doctor off. _Shit. God damn mother fucking shit._

"High levels of vitamin C?" Dr. Jennings replied, apparently used to teenage boys cutting her off.

"Before that," he demanded. I couldn't read his voice or expression properly, so I assumed he was pissed at me.

"Pregnancy?"

"That's what I thought you said. How far along?" he was staring at the floor.

"Al," he didn't look at me.

"She's about 6 weeks, why?"

He looked at me then. "Did you know?" he sounded so solemn, it broke my heart.

"I- I knew there was a chance, but I w-wasn't sure"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I- I wasn't sure, I was scared, I- I wasn't sure how you'd react, I just, I'm sorry, Al." I clung to his arm, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Chiara, I would've been thrilled, but something tells me you did this on purpose." His intense stare was too much for me.

"I- I'm sorry, Al, y-you're right, I did, but, I, I" at this point I couldn't do anything but cry. I guess Al took pity on me or something because he snapped out of whatever that was and comfortingly hugged me.

Just then, the doctor cleared her throat, alerting us to her presence. We looked over at her. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, unfortunately, given some other conditions, the probability of bringing the fetus to full term is low. Your best option would be to abort, although, it appears you've tried to by yourself, Miss Vargas."

"Excuse me for thinking I'm not ready to have a fucking baby." I snapped. Maybe it was hormones, maybe it was emotional strain, who knows, I just knew that bitch and her excessive cheeriness were getting on my nerves.

"Can we have a few minutes to talk this out?" Al asked Dr. Cheerful Bitch, sounding surprisingly calm.

"Just keep in mind that it seems Miss Vargas's body is in the process of miscarrying." And with that, the fucking bitch finally left.

"Chiara, why would you do something like this?" Al asked.

"I-I thought me and it, us" I gestured to my abdomen "we would just hold you back."

"But you know how much I want to be a father, for you and I to start a family together, right? Babe, you could never hold me back, okay?"

"I guess, it just sou- never mind, it doesn't matter at this point. I think we should just get the fucking abortion and try again later."

"But-"

"I'm already losing the thing. It's too late now. Maybe if we talked this out before now it would be different, but now, I'm sorry, Al." I clung to him again, burying my face in his chest.

"Alright, you have nothing to be sorry for, Chiara. Let me get the doctor and tell her, okay?" I nodded, and murmured yes, but he still hugged me and rocked us back and forth for a while before leaving to go retrieve the cheerful bitch.


End file.
